


Consensual breaching

by EllieWan



Series: Sweetie Pie (Ace/Thermite) [8]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Thermite tries to breach the objective and has to deal with Bandit's trick.But he really needs to breach before Ace does, for... reasons.
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Series: Sweetie Pie (Ace/Thermite) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985390
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Consensual breaching

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is a ridiculously smoll idea I got after Kiki sent me [ this meme ](https://twitter.com/TheChowderhead/status/1334246445814329345) and I burst out laughing.  
> \+ Sorry for any mistake / weird phrasing.

“Thermite is on the western side of the objective!” Valkyrie suddenly screamed.

“What? But you said Ace was on the eastern side?” Bandit exclaimed.

“They’re going to breach from both sides” she explained, swiping on her tablet to switch between her Black Eyes.

“Oh my God, I hate them so much. Fucking boyfriends from hell!” Bandit swore while removing one of his gadget from the northern wall.

“What are you doing?” Valkyrie questioned, frowning.

“I’m taking my CED-1 to stop this idiot from breaching on the western side,” he replied as if it was obvious.

“But you’ve got only one left?”

“Yeah, I’ll wait till he puts his brimstone shit then put it down.”

“Y-You realize it’s a very short timing?”

“I do. But I hate them. Just make sure his idiotic e-boyfriend doesn’t breach on the other side.”

“Mute and Mira are on it, but you’re sure you-“

“Yeah. I’m gonna ruin his day.”

Valkyrie chuckled and quickly focused back on her tablet, providing the rest of her teammates with intel. Bandit then trotted to the western side where she had spotted Thermite. He waited just behind the reinforced wall. There was a small drone hole just on the corner of the wall, so he could hear Thermite’s footsteps on the other side. It could have gone easily unnoticed for someone without intel, but unfortunately for the poor Texan guy, Bandit was patiently waiting for him with an unsuppressed eagerness. And when he heard Thermite sticking his charge, he put his device down.

“BIG FUCKING HOLE COMING RIGHT UP” the American yelled, as he lit up his charge.

“I DON’T THINK SO, YOU IDIOT!” Bandit replied while connecting the wires, the electricity suddenly aborting Thermite’s charge.

There was a silence, just the time for Thermite to realize what had happened and probably gape at the scene. Bandit heard him grumbling outside:

“Are you fucking serious, man?”

“Hehehehe” Bandit snickered.

“Man please, you don’t understand, I really need to breach this first, otherwise-“

“Yeah but how about no. You know better than sharing your strategies with your enemy,” Bandit mocked.

But his laughter was quickly cut off by a panicked Vakyrie, leaving her tablet to grab her gun and rush to the eastern part.

“They’ve breached the room, Dom! Get in position.”

“They… what?”

“They-“

Valkyrie’s com was suddenly cut off as she was downed. Bandit dived behind a piece of furniture, readying his weapon and aiming at the door frame. He waited half a second when suddenly, a candela rolled just under the desk, between his two feet.

_Oh, come on!_

The gadget flashed his retinas, even with his eyes squeezed shut, and though he tried to remain as hidden as possible, he felt vibrations under his feet, revealing that the opponents were entering the site, and when he thought he had gained back his senses, he took a clean bullet to the head and dropped down. The attackers quickly put the diffuser on the point, and waited for Melusi, the last defender who had been roaming upstairs.

During his time down, Bandit heard everything. Ace headed for the reinforced western wall, still electrified by his CED-1 and started laughing.

“Well, well, Jordan, who breached first?” he chuckled.

“You cheater, Sledge destroyed the jammers blocking your gadget from the ceiling!”

“Yeaaaaah, but who breached first?”

“And you had Ying with you.”

“But who breached first?”

“... you did.”

“So, who’s taking me to Disneyland on the next leave?”

"I am..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you find it a lil' funny :') Lemme know <3  
> \+ find me on [ Tumblr ](https://elliewan.tumblr.com/) to chat/ ask / see what I'm working on.


End file.
